You Could Use a Good Kiss
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Han probably thought I needed a really superb kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a gift to YKW, who is quite delightful. He's had to deal with my excessive messaging habits, complete with weird pictures of the Avengers all the way to my rekindled Han Solo obsession. His inbox would not agree for it has experienced my wrath, and his right shoulder is mine.**

* * *

"Where to next, Princess?" Han asked me, a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye. We were preparing to finally leave Endor after a week of exploring, creating weird and entertaining stories to enthrall Luke with. But where could I go? Alderaan was gone, and I didn't really have anything that needed to be done.

"Anywhere, really. I'm not that picky. As long as we don't get there too fast." I joked, "The odds of getting the hyper drive to work are" Han cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Are you really going to do that?" We laughed, remembering when it had become nearly unbearable to fly with C-3PO in the cockpit. Eventually it turned into a repetitive joke that we only made when Han was about to do something that had an unknown outcome. When Chewbacca came back from doing a few touch ups on the exterior of the ship, we left. Han didn't say where we were going, or what we were going to do there, but I wanted something exciting. I was craving adventure and romance, hopefully both found in the same place. Once in the air, Han set a course and let the ship fly itself. He had much more important matters to concern himself with; Chewbacca had challenged him to a game of chess, and you don't refuse a Wookie unless you have a burning desire to have your legs extended.

"I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to be a slimy, no good, double-crossing scoundrel." Han said, after he lost to Chewy in chess. We were talking about how much things had changed, from being on our toes constantly to now having not much that needed to be done. Sure, there would be another uprising of some sort somewhere, or another bad guy that had a death wish, and we would be there in the bat of an eye. But after a while, I had a feeling Han would get very restless and unsure of what to do with his life. There was a certain instability to his chosen career because he didn't have anyone to work for, no nasty gangsters for him to end up in debt with. Maybe now he had room for a love life, particularly the one with me in it.

"You'll always be a scoundrel to me." I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and gently embracing him in my arms. He loved me, and with that knowledge I felt as if the world was complete. I had spent the entire time in space when I had first met him wondering if love at first sight did exist, and why it didn't feel like it had in the stories my mom had read me. Why did I have to fall in love with such a ragged, mischievous smuggler that acted like he had never felt a touch of love in his heart. Yet over time, I believed that if he were to leave me, a part of me would die. Without a home, with all my family and friends dead, there would have been no point. But now that I've found my brother and someone who loved me just as much as I loved them, things were wonderful.

We giggled over pointless things, whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. He pulled me into his lap so that we could see who had the better ability to make people uncomfortable. I felt somewhat awkward when the conversation had shifted into the impracticability of the dress that I was wearing when we first met. How the white of the dress worked as a sort of camouflage, but was very good at inconveniencing me. Soon we were talking about that horrendous outfit that Jabba had put me into. Although it seemed that Lando and Han had both appreciated it, I wasn't too big of a fan. It was drifty and cold, and made me feel very uncomfortable. It seemed that all this talk about clothing reminded Han of something. To be honest, I had gotten used to the smell he had acquired after working day in and day out to keep the galaxy safe.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go clean up. It's been a while.'' I nodded, realizing that he wasn't offered the same luxuries from the Ewoks as I had received without any questions asked. It was possible that they had asked me if I was okay with them stealing all my clothing, forcing me into a bath, and then forcing me into another dress, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Han had shown up though, and had nearly ended up as the main course to a banquet held for C-3PO, and so I could only assume that they were still wary of him. Maybe a sense of misunderstanding had sprung up between Han and the little furry creatures, as they had tried to cook him. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, Han left. Chewy suggested that I play a game of chess against him as well, but I had forgotten how to play it. Instead, I explored the ship. All the times I had been on it, and never had I gotten a grand tour of the thing, probably due to the rebellion and the extensive damage that had been done to the ship that made it even more terrifying to be on.

There wasn't much to see, unless you were fond of shaky and unstable looking parts of the floor and wall. It still amazed me that something that looked so trashy would work so well, and sometimes even do what Han boasted it could. After a while, I figured out that the ship had been built in a circular form, making things easier to access if you had to move quickly. Afraid that if I even bumped into something that it would break, I used extra precautions that seemed useless as I neared the end of my impromptu tour.

Reaching the end of the circle, I opened one of the doors in the hall, letting my sense of curiosity get the best of me. Inside revealed that it was Chewbacca's room, which was easily told by the state of the room. There was a large mattress on the floor, the metal bed frame attached to the wall used for holding his trinkets and objects of sentimental value. It was unorganized room, but that was a given, as Han was in favor of doing outlandish maneuvers that sometimes ended up with us flying sideways. Feeling like this was oddly intrusive on the furry copilot's behalf, I closed the door and went down to the other door that looked like it led to a bunk.

This one was probably Han's, and it looked just like I thought it would have. On the metal frame there was a mattress, with some thin sheets stretched over it. Extra blankets were piled on a corner of the small bed, as well as a lumpy pillow. His sheets were mismatched, a bright blue fitted sheet with a grey comforter, a white pillow case. The floor was an assorted mess of magazines with women and spaceships, blueprints, and green bottles. Scattered among them were the odd pen, sometimes a sock, a bottle lid. On the walls were poorly tacked up pictures of various spaceships, and a small little drawing of some beautiful beaches, that were drawn roughly yet it looked beautiful. I got close up to it, seeing that it was signed in the corner with a long scribble.

"Glad to see you found my room." I turned on my heels, only to find a nearly nude Han Solo leaning on the door frame. His hair was damp, as was the rest of his body, with a towel wrapped around his waist. If I had thought that his smile was simply wonderful, the rest of him fit the smile perfectly. It was as if he was taunting me, trying to get me to do something I knew I would regret later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a bit too much fun using my thesaurus. This chapter only really exists because I wanted to see how descriptive I could write without repeating a lot of the same words. Writing this at two in the morning was quite fun too, even if the cat did get fur in my latte. Oh, there's a little line from Les Misèrables because YKW and I have bonded over that musical. Just like how we bonded cover Cats (while I was freezing in my Munkustrap costume, of course), and Wicked. Not to forget, that one time when he did that terrible impression of the Joker. But enough from me...onto the story!**

* * *

I have been in many sorts of awkward experiences; However, this one took the cake. Han's lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he had to say. Unable to keep my composure and causing me to spiral into a state of perturbation that I stood there with a stupid look on my face. My mind wanted me to apologize for snooping around his ship without asking, when my heart just wanted to caress his face, press myself close up to his body, and just profess my undying love.

"I love you." Well, that wasn't what I meant to say.

"I know." The playful smile slowly dissolved into a much more serious tone. "Would you move, so I can check and see if my clothing is in here?"

Without a word in fear that I'd say something that would be held against me at a later date. Moving out of the way, I sat down on his bed, resisting the ever growing urge to wrap myself in his sheets and just be plain silly. While I observed how wonderful Han's body was, I wondered why he was always dressed, even if it meant wearing the same set of clothing for weeks on end. It had taken a lengthy amount of time to convince him to change clothing while we were stationed in Hoth, and a promise that he would get his old clothing back. The longer I thought about it, a memory of finding some clothing on this ship surfaced in my mind.

"I think I know what happened to your change of clothing. Just after we left Tatooine, I went on a hunt for a change of clothing. I found some, and so I didn't have to wear that horrible thing that Jabba made me wear. I think I remember seeing a few other different outfits, and we can go look. Just not yet. Has anyone ever told you that you're a very pretty man?" That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. It was almost as if Han knew my weaknesses, and was manipulating my emotions for him. He wore a cocky grin on his face, some witty remark dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Why, are you going to tell me that I am? That I'm the prettiest scoundrel you've ever seen?" There was that taunting remark, the one that made me bite my lip to keep me from saying anything stupid. Once I was sure that I wouldn't spout anything else that had the potential to be embarrassing, I spoke. While I was coming up with things that wouldn't cause future trauma, Han sat down on the bed beside me.

"Maybe."

There wasn't a chance that I'd tell him that I thought he was the most attractive man I had ever seen, that would be too much of an ego boost. Sure, we could be much more open with our newfound relationship, yet he didn't need to hear that I thought he was the prettiest scoundrel I had ever seen. Sliding my hands around one of his biceps, I let a stupid smile take up residence on my face.

"Let's make a deal. Anything that happens on this ship stays on this ship, and we don't tell anything to the kid. He doesn't need to know." He was using a hushed tone, obviously knowing that he was striking up some inquisitive tendencies.

"What's happening on this ship that he shouldn't know about?" I asked, retracting my hands from his arm and pressing my palms into the mattress, as if they were helping hold my body up.

"This."

He took my face in his hands, and kissed me so fiercely, so passionately, that I couldn't help but melt. It was a wonder how women weren't falling at his feet. His hands moved down to the small of my back, pressing me into him. I ran my hands through his hair, letting myself fall even further down this rabbit hole. This all made me feel like a teenager again, giddy at the sight of the one I loved to the point where I became absolutely incapable of proper thought. Everything seemed to be perfect, just like how I imagined it. Butterflies fluttered about in my stomach, nervous about what could happen next, and my cheeks were flushed. Kisses were long, but broken for just a few seconds so we could catch our breaths. There was something about this that made me feel a bit reckless, and the feeling of adrenaline rushing through me was unmatched by anything else. Consequently, something had to happen that would ruin such bliss. Since there was only one other person on this ship, I should have been able to foresee this happening. There was a series of heavy footsteps, the door opened, and Chewbacca stormed in howling about something.

"Chewy! Get lost! I'm a bit busy now." A howl, and the shaggy friend left us in peace, though he had spoiled the mood completely.

"Let's go check for that clothing."

Why space pirates couldn't store their clothing in their rooms was beyond me, but we quickly located some extra apparel that Han had stored on the ship in case of an emergency. With the clothing in hand, he had made his way back to his bunk, so I made my way to the cockpit. I understood what he meant by having some things that Luke didn't need to know about. There was no way that I would tell my brother that, especially since he thought I was someone pure and good. Some things were better left unheard, better unsaid. Whistling a merry tune, Han soon rejoined me and took up his spot in front of me.

"How much longer?" I asked, gently resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Long enough. Remember, not a word to Luke. Don't even think of it unless we're in a room together." A somewhat awkward silence made the room tense, which wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"You're a really good kisser." He glanced behind at me, smiling.

"Of course I am. I've had practice. All the girls on Corellia were lining up to smooch me. Most of the parents didn't like me though." I giggled, imagining a much younger Han running around, kissing girls and angering parents. It wasn't that hard to visualize, because that seemed to be his natural behaviour. Some things don't change over time, I guess. More silence occurred, just a little less awkward, but it was just long enough for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up from my sleep, I was in Han's room, his grey comforter wrapped around my body. He was sitting against the wall, a blueprint on his lap and a green bottle beside him. The idea was sweet, to take me out of my seat and put me in his bed, but didn't he need sleep too? Casting these thoughts off, I rolled over to face the wall and fell right back into my dreamy slumber. Han woke me with a kiss.

"We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'd like to point out that this entire story is almost completely different than anything I had ever written, right on down to the descriptions. This chapter was actually supposed to happen in the Cloud city, but instead I was aiming for more adventure. Well, after rewriting this thing at least three times, I finally found something that I liked. **

**I apologize in advance for the really cheesy, really predictable last lines. **

* * *

Hands moved in organized chaos, grasping sections of clothing. Warmth passing between us. Something about the kisses breathed excitement into me, and the touch of Han's fingers making my skin tingle. Cold hands slid up my shirt, pulling me closer. My eyes were closed, my heart racing. Gasps of air were met with lips, an insatiable desire rising. Where did Han's shirt go? It wasn't a bad thing, though it'd be especially wonderful if his shirt went missing. I thought of what Luke would say, since he had decided he needed to keep a close watch on my life, to protect me from what I love, much like my adopted father. Pulling away, I put my head on Han's chest. His hands moved out from under my shirt, one of them slowly moving up and down my back in a comforting way.

"I'm not sure we should..." I said as soon as I had caught my breath. A hearty sigh escaped from Han's chest.

"Is this about your brother, Princess?" He taunted, though there was a sense of concern.

"Sort of. I just think we should wait a while longer. Plus what would he say? I don't think I could do that to him." Han smiled, grabbing me by the shoulders so he could look me in the eyes.

"That's okay. I love you."

"I know." We both laughed a little, remembering that time. How I had refused to cry, but instead held tightly to Chewie, hoping that he would live.

The planet that Han had taken us to was absolutely beautiful, something I had never seen before. Lush grass under our feet, a golden sun shining down. A light breeze rustled the tall trees. Wildflowers grew rapidly, painting the grass with spots of pink and purple. Sliding off of Han's lap, I began to make sure the area was secure, quickly picking up his shirt. He saw me take it and put it on the Falcon, and just smiled.

"I already did that, your worship. Nothing is going to get us here. Except maybe that giant, hairy, giant toothed thing I saw over there." He pointed to a section of the trees surrounding us. "But I have no desire to go that way anyways."

"Where did you find this place?" I wondered, walking back to where he was sitting. I sat down beside him, holding his hand.

"Kind of grew up not far from this spot. Doesn't hold too many good memories, so I thought I'd bring you here to make some with. We're off to a good start, eh?" He smiled, a cheery look in his eyes.

That was the only time we talked about where we were. Most nights we slept under the stars, wrapped tightly underneath a shared blanket. In the daylight we explored, and poked fun at each other. Climbing trees, we pretended to be birds. Han would whistle a tune, and they would mimic it, providing a nearly endless source of entertainment. The one time it rained under the short period of time we were there, so we fled into the Falcon, waiting it out. I was sitting on Han's lap as he placed a litany of kisses on my neck, and the shoulder he had managed to make bare. He stopped when something in the control panel beeped, and a light flashed. Quickly, I covered up my shoulder and Han put his shirt back on, before flipping a few switches and letting the hologram of Luke float in midair.

"Han! Leia! How are you? Having fun?" I nodded excitedly, wrapping my arms around Han's neck.

"We're having a jolly time, kid. How about you? Everything good up in the Cloud City? Lando isn't being a slimy pirate again, is he?"

"Oh no, he's been nothing but generous. Chewie's been bugging me to let him talk with you. I'll put him on." Chewbacca was in the hologram now, roaring away.

"We will be coming home soon, don't worry yourself. Yes, I know we had some plans, but this seemed a little important. It will be the same for you some day, trust me. You'll fall in love and I won't be able to go on any trips because you won't be my copilot." Han admitted he was in love! I knew that he loved me, but I would have never imagined that he would admit it to even his best friend. Chewie roared once more, and then Luke came back.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble, the big furry oaf. I think the rain let up, so we're going to have to cut this short. It was nice" Luke cut him off, as Han passed me a glance, a sparkle in his eyes and a knowing smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Just promise me you guys are being safe." Of course, leave it to Luke to take things to a weird place. I just hoped he wouldn't pry, because I didn't know what I'd say what we were doing. We had agreed that we would try to leave things vague when people asked us what we did.

"I wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable. I love her too much. Bye kid." Han pecked me on the cheek. "Let's go. That was uncomfortable, therefore I think we should remedy that." A silly smile spread across his face as he picked me up and carried me outside. We spent two days more on Corellia, then reluctantly left.

"Have I ever told you how I think you're the prettiest scruffy looking scoundrel that I have ever met?" I asked him while the ship was flying.

"No, I don't think you have. But feel free to. Oh, Chewie is a little upset with you. Remember when you said you would rather kiss a wookie? He feels like you cheated him out on an ability to get better at kissing." I grinned, a touch embarrassed.

"If we're going to bring up old times, I lied about not being excited by you holding me. It's actually a very nice feeling." I fondly remembered that day, because he had kissed me for the first time.

"Well, let's go to the Captain's chair and resume then."

"You're nothing short of a scoundrel. An oddly romantic one at that, though." I said as he led me to the cockpit.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm a very nice man." He sat down in his seat, patting his lap. "Ask Luke, he thinks so, and by the way you kiss me, I think you believe so too." As soon as I sat down, his arms constricted around me as he pretended that the ship was moving. "Oh, and when we first met, I asked Luke if he thought we had a chance together. You'd never guess what he said." I laughed, remembering when we didn't know as much as we do now. I put my head on his shoulder, swiveling my body so that it would fit perfectly against his neck. I guess I fell asleep, because when we woke up, Han had docked us in the Cloud City.

"Princess, it's time to wake up." I moaned, tired, and tried to put a hand over his mouth.

"If I get up, you'll leave forever. I don't want you to ever leave though, so I'm not going to move." A hand brushed some loose hair out of my face.

"Do you think I'd ever leave you? Not a chance, sweetheart. I might be all sorts of cocky, in need of an attitude adjustment, but I'm not leaving you. Now if we don't get off this ship, Luke might storm in on us. Wouldn't that be unfortunate?" I smiled, slowly opening my eyes.

"I love you."

"I know."


End file.
